Castlevania: Feel the beat of my Soul
by Mackyo-Star
Summary: Alucard's journey through Castlevania.


**Castlevania: Feel The Beat of My Soul** (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night © Konami)

Always in darkness, relentless in sin… that is my unworthy excuse for existence. My eyes see nothing but an eternity of shadow, a lifeless essence destined to sleep- but that was my choice.

Darkness was what I was born into, and darkness is where I will reside.

No one understands. How could they… how can they possibly understand my pain? It's not physical, it doesn't have to be. Just the knowledge of what I am, what I could become. The darkness within me, the influences I endure to ignore. Nobody appreciates the torment, the curse I'm forced to bear... Only _you_ did.

You knew me, the _real_ me. You didn't judge me for what I am. You didn't make me choose a side. Your arms were always open, your warm heart unbiased, your welcoming words so wise. Your love for me was unconditional, as was mine for you, and I will never stop loving you.

"_Alu~card__"_

Wait, that voice. That tone of tenderness. Could it be…_yours_?

I followed the sound, desperate to find the source; unable to see anything through the obscurity of haze damning my vision to dark.

"Mother, is that you?" I found myself asking, already knowing… wishing the answer to be true. She spoke out again, but her gentle voice was weakening, distorting in the distance.

"_Alucard, __you must~ you must not~__"_

"Mother, it is you! I want to see you. I NEED to find you!" I urgently insisted, my anxious fingers ripping apart the enclosing wall of mist rapidly surging, impeding my pursuit as I searched for her face through the sudden submerge of shadow.

"_Alucard__, __if you cannot live~ if you cannot live with them~__"_

"Mother, where are you?" I desperately demanded, the swirling vortex ahead was just too thick, its restricting barrier proving too strong. My actions were useless; I could see nothing past my thrashing hands, no matter how hard I fought against it. I wouldn't lose her, I couldn't let her go. She needed me now more than ever. "Keep talking, mother. Keep talking so I can follow your voice!"

She wasn't making any sense, dismissing my pleas, her fear-filled words now barely even a whisper.

"_Alucard__…__do not~ do not harm the humans~__"_

"Mother, please, answer me! Tell me where you are!"

"_Alucard__…__for theirs~ for theirs is~__"_

"Mother?"

Then silence…

Again, I'm plunged into the wretchedness, alone in the pitch blackness of solitude; isolated for all eternity with the echoes of her voice in my head. That day of sorrow, that day of unjust death… why must it constantly plague my dreams?

I gasped as my eyes suddenly opened, sensitive in the light; squinting to the new found brightness of life. I do not understand... _Why was I awake?_

My casket was open, allowing the radiance to wash over my pale skin and bask my cold body in warmth. I lowered my arm from over my eyes, my pupils had now adapted- no longer did they need shielding from the luminance. Glancing around the ancient crypt, my supposed resting grounds, I noticed activity had previously been present here. My tomb had deliberately been disturbed. Candles were ablaze around my coffin, flickering in the stillness, lighting the place of peace in which I'd occupied for so long. I sat up, taking in the sight, trying to determine just how much time must have passed. I'd cut myself off from the world of the living, it was best for both that I did. With the accursed blood that ran through my veins, I did not deserve to dwell amongst them.

Slowly stepping out from the casket, stretching from the confines, I noticed that the floor had been marked by magic. _What__ is__ this? _Powerful forces must have called forth my soul and awakened me from my slumber, my intended eternal rest… but, for what purpose?

Wait... That place, that accretion of evil… _do I feel it? _

I quickly made my way towards the nearest window, using my gloved fingers to claw away the cobwebs and evidence of age from the heavily stained, weather worn glass. It was true. With the moonlight cascading down through the encircling clouds, it highlighted the manifestation- that fortress of the damned. The same setting assembled from the ashes of destruction, reborn from the integrity of defeat; Castlevania, the castle of my father had once again arisen. But this was not of natural occurrence, this was not predicted. Had one hundred years since passed its day of prior conquer? No… this did not feel right.

Dark obscurity must have had a hand in reviving this site of savagery. This was the reason for my interrupted sleep, for me to once again resolve the sins of my heritage. My actions this night had already been decided, my goals were clear; my father would be vanquished and his power would be sealed! But, this was strange. I could not feel him. His power I could sense, but his presence I could not. _How could this be possible? _

* * *

On foot, I travelled the distance to the castle. The night was bitter, the air abnormal, overcast by thickening fog. Proceeding past the darken woods; weaving in and out through the trees, they guided me down the path of my fate. Birds of prey flew overhead, damned by the surroundings of their settlement- cursed with the same dark magic of the castle... and it was there, I could see it… slowly emerging from the mist in the distance. The drawbridge was rapidly closing, inclining upright, there was no time for thoughts of uncertainty, every shred of determination urging me on.

_Am I not welcome here, father?_

I ran, my speed increasing, my instincts taking charge. I cleared the bridge with ease, falling to my knees as the barricade behind slammed sharply shut, securing me inside. The courtyard was clear as I rose to my feet, taking the first few steps with caution- watching for any signs of sudden movement lingering in the night. There wasn't any, apart from the feral beast that blocked the entrance, positioned in front of the doorway to prohibit my advance. It snarled at my unexpected presence, preparing to strike, rashly charging forth with jagged teeth. It was easily thwarted, no match for my strength as I ripped my sword from its sheath. Howling painfully in defeat, the beast's body erupted into flames as it departed this world, only to regenerate after I left. The curse of the castle- nothing remains dead for long. They always return to _serve_ their master.

…_But, that was too easy. _

Proceeding through the front entrance with my sword still drawn, my eyes narrowed sceptically, glancing around the place in which at one time, I called my home. _My__, __how things have changed_. Stumbling, I looked down at the ground as it began to bubble, shifting precariously around past my feet. I took a step back, warily watching, my sight fixated on the floor. Rising from the marble tiles, a hooded figure emerged with arms outstretched, mindlessly approaching, expelling a groan. _Ah_, a zombie, now some things never change. It dispersed into dust as my blade swiped through its mutated mass, effortlessly slicing away any chance of victory.

Still too easy.

More zombies surfaced as I dashed down the distance of the corridor, each eradicated as easily as the first. With little enthusiasm, I pursued, battling my way through putrid flesh, beast and bat alike. Nothing could prevent my purpose here, and I dryly stated my claim.

"Do you think these pathetic creatures will stop me, father? Stop me from stopping you? You'll have to try harder than this!"

I paused as I reached an opening, stepping out from behind the exposed wall for a closer inspection, realising that I was once again outside. Returning my weapon, there were no creatures here that I could see, but in the stillness, I could sense that I was not alone. There was a prowling presence here, I could detect it- feel it emitting evil. I recognized it from long ago, suspiciously searching the skies for any indication to his location.I dived down suddenly as a scythe of silver swiped through the air, cutting erratically through the crisp evening breeze and just narrowly avoiding my face. It was caught by hand of bone as it materialized out from the unearthly atmosphere, the colossal blade rotating upright to rest upon broad skeletal shoulders. A cape of silken blue coated the corpse with no legs as he floated high above the ground, maggots falling from the hollows of his carcass; feasting on his once present flesh. He cackled with amusement at my presence.

"Ah, Alucard… what is your business here?"

I set my sights upon him, recalling his malicious traits as I pushed myself up from the floor. It was Death, an ally of my father's and also his trusted servant. I did not think my attendance here would go unnoticed for much longer. I looked up to him, my eyes vacant of emotion; staring at my once dependent associate who was now my affirmed adversary.

"I've come to put an end to this." I voiced firmly, my hand moving slowly towards my hip, taking hold of the handle of my sword.

"Still befriending mortals?" He sneered sarcastically, gaining more height whilst mocking me from above, but I stayed silent through his jibes. He sighed in response to my lack of reaction, his tone turning stern. "I'll not ask you to return to our side. But, I demand you cease your attack."

I glared defiantly, refusing to oblige to his demands. I stood my ground. "I will not."

"You shall regret those words." He warned as withered fingers emerged from beneath his lengthy cloak, directing resentment to my location. He gestured upwards, and as he did, ghostly hands suddenly grasped and clawed at my body. I called out in alarm, struggling futilely as my armour, my weapons, and all of my relics were all suddenly snatched away without warning; leaving me vulnerable as they followed the path of his hand. Now I was defenseless. He sniggered, releasing my possessions, allowing them to scatter the distance of the castle, cackling manically as he turned back to me. "We shall meet again." He threatened, eyes glowing fiercely, piercing through the darkness with rage.

This may have bought you some time, Death, but it has not disheartened me. Armed or not, I will still proceed with my objective. You cannot stop me. I will not allow you to. We shall indeed meet again. I'm not so easily discouraged!

* * *

With so many rooms, so many turnings, it was becoming harder to keep track of where I'd already been. This place was like a maze of madness, locked doors and obstructions… if only I had a map.

"Wait!"

I stopped suddenly, intrigued by the sound. Was that a voice I just heard? _Who could_- I paused, standing silently, waiting for more words to be spoken. I did not think anyone else would dare enter this accursed castle. I heard footsteps as it spoke out again, muted by the sounds of chimes. I filtered the noise out with concentration, ignoring the mechanics of the large clock hands shifting on the adjacent wall.

"Wait a moment- You seem human, but yet…what do you here?"

I turned, fascinated by its origin. Was this another one of his minions? Hmm, I did not recognise it if it was. It was a young female, despite her appearance… she seemed no immediate threat to me. Her presence was not unsettling, and her scent was pure and somewhat… familiar? _Ah, it is but a human. _

I surveyed her, assessing her fragile form; she was nothing but a child. What was her purpose in this place? Why had she ventured here alone? Does she even know where she is? I spoke, keeping my answer brief. I didn't have time to idly converse.

"I've come to destroy this castle."

She advanced further, walking closer, a smile of relief graced her lips. "Then we have the same purpose." Her hand graced her chest as she introduced herself, then gestured out to me in return. "I'll trust you for now. I'm Maria, who are you?"

I backed away slightly, searching her soul and trying to determine her intentions. Who was she, and what did she want? I hesitated with my reply, but eventually gave her my name. "…Alucard."

She giggled, bringing her hand back to rest on her hip. Her head tilted slightly, allowing her loosely tied hair to fall gracefully over her shoulder, as she too, began to study me. "Hmm, not the talkative type I can see."

I narrowed my eyes at her, confused by the mocking quality of her response. This is not a place to take lightly. With an attitude such as yours, you will not last long in here. The tension grew stronger and I felt uneasy, until she wandered slowly forwards. She walked passed me, purposely brushing the material of my cape, trying to provoke a reaction. Smirking playfully as she glanced back over her shoulder, she shrugged in reply to my silence. "Well…perhaps we will meet again. That is, if you live that long."

As she reached the door, she leaned against the frame, smiling sincerely back. "Fair well."

Frowning with annoyance, I turned from her, continuing on with my quest. It is not I who will have the problem surviving, young one. But, by the strength I sense within in you, I feel your journey will be hard, but not impossible. And indeed… I'm sure we will also meet again.


End file.
